gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-00MS Tallgeese
The OZ-00MS Tallgeese (aka Tallgeese) is a Mobile Suit appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series. Its primary pilot is Zechs Merquise. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed by the Gundam Scientists, the Tallgeese was the first armed mobile suit, and is the common ancestor of both the Gundams (specifically their prototype, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero) and the mass-produced military mobile suits (most notably the OZ-06MS Leo and its variants). The Tallgeese was a well rounded unit featuring both long range and melee weapons, and also heavy armor coupled with high power boosters. It features powerful "Super Vernier" boosters that are capable of producing acceleration of about 15 Gs, but they also put a lot of strain on the pilot. To solve this problem and reduce production costs, the Tallgeese's design was simplified to create the Leo. After Zechs defected from OZ, Mike Howard, one of the original designers of the Tallgeese, equipped the suit with a large detachable booster unit that allows it to escape the Earth's atmosphere. In the EW version, a "Tempest" Heat Lance and Halberd were added to its arsenal, and the suit was eventually upgraded into the Tallgeese Flügel whereby the "Super Vernier" boosters were replaced with wing binders for better mobility in space. Armaments ;*Dober Gun :Mounted on the right shoulder, this high-powered cartridge gun is the Tallgeese's primary ranged weapon and is capable of destroying a Leo easily. It fires beams at an excellent rate and can shoot accurately over a long range.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia An old-fashioned muzzle brake is fitted to improve its accuracy. A similar weapon is used by the Leo, but only Tallgeese can withstand this weapon's recoil. ;*Shield :The Tallgeese carries a round shield to defend against beam and physical attacks. It hangs off the left shoulder, granting a free hand to hold other weapons. The shield stores a pair of beam sabers on its back. :;*Beam Saber ::A beam saber is a handheld close-combat weapon powered by an internal energy capacitor. It focuses plasma into a blade shape and can cut through any object not treated with an anti-beam coating. The Tallgeese has two beam sabers stored in a rack behind its shield. ;*Missile Pod :A handheld missile pod can be used for anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat. While effective against heavy-armored enemies, the missile pod carries fairly little ammunition. ;*"Tempest" Heat Lance :As its name implies, the "Tempest" Heat Lance uses thermal energy to heat the lance to super-high temperatures for penetrating the armor of other mobile weapons. It was built as an anti-Gundam measure based on the late Walker's data. It can also emit energy, canceling out enemy's beam bullets. Can be fixed on the arm or be handheld by adding an optional gun grip. It is only used by the EW Version of the Tallgeese. ;*Halberd :The Mobile Suit sized counterpart to the human weapon, the Halberd consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long staff. It can be used for slicing and stabbing attacks. It also can be broken down into parts allowing it to be assembled on the battlefield. It is only used by the EW Version of the Tallgeese. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-Destruct System :The Tallgeese was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. ;*Booster Unit :At nearly twice the size of the Tallgeese, this optional equipment is fitted onto the Tallgeese for space operations. Has many different modes to suit the situation. Parts of the unit can be attached to reduce weight for short term space travel. The entire unit is fitted on for long term space travel, and the entire unit can be jettisoned during combat to avoid the additional weight. History The Tallgeese was designed in After Colony 170 by the Gundam Scientists and served as the prototype for all subsequent mobile suits. It was extremely powerful, but expensive to mass-produce and rough on its pilots, so its design was later simplified, resulting in the Leo. In After Colony 195, it was restored and test piloted by an OZ soldier named Otto. It was then used by its prominent pilot, Zechs Merquise, to combat the Gundams. Between episodes 18 and 22, the Tallgeese was modified for space travel, allowing Zechs (as Milliardo Peacecraft) to visit the colonies. In episode 34, the Tallgeese was destroyed via self destruction, allowing Zechs to claim the Wing Zero. The remaining spare parts of Zech's Tallgeese were later assembled into a Tallgeese for Treize Khushrenada, and christened the Tallgeese II. Another Tallgeese, nicknamed 'Shilong', was developed by Master O of the Long Clan (of which Chang Wufei was a member) and was destroyed while defending the Long Clan's colony in After Colony 194. It appeared in the ''Episode Zero'' and ''Glory of Losers'' manga, and lacked a mask over its camera, making it more visually similar to a Leo. Variants ;*OZ-00MS Tallgeese Flugel ;*OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II ;*OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III ;*OZ-00MSVa Tallgeese Valkyrie Gallery OZ-00MS Tallgeese Front View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. lineart - front view OZ-00MS Tallgeese Back View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. line art - rear view Tallgeese Mg Lineart.jpg|Tallgeese (1/100 MG Endless Waltz version) - line art LongTallgeese.png|Long Clan's Tallgeese as seen in Episode Zero and Glory of the Losers - lineart view tallgeese0.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Tallgeese Katoki.jpg|Illustrated by Hajime Katoki (from Gundam Fix pictoral) Tallgeese - Zech.jpg|Promotional artwork for Gundam Wing on Cartoon Network (USA) TallgeeseBeamRifle.png|Armed with Dober Gun and Rifle (from first Gundam Wing TV opening) talgeese.jpg|Under repair Leo.jpg|Head Close-up GundamWep03e.jpg|Tallgeese's body Tallgeese_no_helmet.png|Without helmet ms_modal_unit_gw_07.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Manga Episode Zero Tallgeese.jpg|Long Clan's Tallgeese as seen in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese.JPG|As seen in The Glory of Losers - Halberd being assembled kgx5352.jpg|Armed with Halberd (GoL) Gunpla TallgeeseBox.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-00MS Tallgeese (1995): box art WF06 Tallgeese.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-00MS Tallgeese (Re-issue; 2000): box art RG Tallgeese EW.jpg|1/144 RG OZ-00MS Tallgeese EW (2018): box art RG Tallgeese EW -Titanium Finish-.jpg|1/144 RG OZ-00MS Tallgeese EW Finish (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG_Tallgesse_Box_Art.jpg|1/100 MG OZ-00MS Tallgeese (2013): box art MG_Tallgeese_EW_Special_Coating_Ver.jpg|1/100 "MG OZ-00MS Tallgeese EW Coating Ver. (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art SDGG-48-Tallgeese.jpg|SDGG OZ-00MS Tallgeese (2000): box art Tallg (3).jpg|1/100 OZ-00MS Tallgeese model conversion based on 1/100 HG OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II: modeled by Kazuhisa Tamura Tallg (2).jpg|1/100 Tallgeese model conversion (from 1/100 HG Tallgeese III) Tallg (1).jpg|1/100 Tallgeese model conversion (from 1/100 HG Tallgeese III) Action Figures MSiA_oz-00ms_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "OZ-00MS Tallgeese" (Hong Kong release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_oz-00ms_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "OZ-00MS Tallgeese" (Japanese release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_oz-00ms_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "OZ-00MS Tallgeese" (North American release; 2000): package front view. RobotDamashii_oz-00ms_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "OZ-00MS Tallgeese" (2013): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The name "Tallgeese" is derived from "theurgist", a type of magician. *Otto's comment about the Tallgeese being "three times faster than the Aries" is a nod to Char Aznable's MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, which is described as being three times faster than a standard MS-06F Zaku II. *While some sources claimed that the Dober Gun is a shell-firing weapon, others such as the 'Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia' noted that it is a beam weapon. **The SD Gundam series, interestingly enough, gives the Tallgeese both a beam and ballistic variant of its Dober Gun attack, likely as a nod to the contradictory accounts. The Super Robot Wars series tends to go with the beam interpretation. **The settings for Glory of Losers note that the Tallgeese used a beam-firing Dober Gun while Leos used shell-firing Dober Guns. *In the first opening, the Tallgeese was seen armed with a rifle, something that never happened in the series. The Robot Damashii Tallgeese figurine includes this rifle and describes it as a "phantom" rifle (幻のライフル). *The Tallgeese' shield is depicted with different forms of decoration between the anime series, model kits, toys, manga, and other media. The most common depictions are either as a blank white shield or white with black outer trim and an eagle emblem in its center. *The Tallgeese's head is actually a standard Leo head with a large yellow camera, though equipped with a mask mounted over it. Unlike the Mercurius and Vayeate, which feature a similar face setup, the mask cannot retract to reveal the camera. **The mask of the Tallgeese resembles a medieval European knight. *''Super Robot Wars'' generally has the Tallgeese considered the first unit that OZ will field that is of comparable strength to a Gundam, much like the source canon. This extends even to the Gundams from Gundam 00 in SRW Z2. *The Tallgeese Ver. EW colors for the 2010 Glory of the Losers manga adaptation features yellow trim and highlights throughout its body and white with light gray backpack boosters, which is based on Katoki's original illustrations for Newtype Magazine during the original 1995 TV series. It's speculated the yellow trim across its body and light-colored boosters was originally a part of the design before being changed for animation reasons. This would be similar to the explanation Katoki gave for adding additional gold parts to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee so that it could be identified against dark backgrounds. References GundamFIX Scene10 Tallgeese.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 10 - Tallgeese External links *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on MAHQ.net *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on GundamOfficial.com ja:OZ-00MS トールギス